Survive The Walking Dead Chapter 3: A Walking Dead Fan Story
by Mystic Fiction
Summary: Daniel and his fellow students find out what the infected are capable of
Chapter 3

Few Will Live

I studied the infected humans as they slowly made their way up the street. In only took a second or two to take in all the details. They were so slow. They didn't even seem that harmful. They made low moaning and growling sounds like a pack of wild animals. They stumbled around like they were infants trying to walk for the first time. Their skin looked pale and their eyes were a sickly yellow color. There's no way these people should be up and walking around. Some of them were missing limbs and others had gun shot wounds all over their bodies. They look like they should be dead. They looked scary but they didn't seem too dangerous. But there must be a reason the police and military shot them on site. "Turn the bus around now" I said to to the bus driver. "No" "Why not!? We need to move now or they'll catch up!" I was angry now. Why the hell do all these people freeze up when they see danger? I was like that when I was little when I had bullies. Once I learned to fight I didn't freeze up anymore. Obviously none of these rich kids have had to go through that. The bus driver made a panicked sound and press a button on the front dashboard. I heard a click and realized that he had just locked the doors. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" I ran up to the front door and I tried to kick it open. I stopped after the first kick and ran to the emergency window. I pried it open and went to jump out. As I stuck my leg out I was pulled back in by a mysterious hand. It was the boy with the glasses. "Look" he said as he pointed to the street. I was so distracted I didn't even realize the infected had begun to surround the bus. "Fuck..." "We need to find another way out. " he said in a calm voice. I went to inspect the bus. All the emergency windows were out of the question. There should be a room exit but for some reason this fancy bus the program rented didn't have one. I was about to inspect the back of the bus went I heard the noise of the infected trying to get into the bus. There were so many outside. I couldn't let it distract me. I turned back to inspect the bus. I went into the bathroom in the back and saw that there was a hatch to the roof. "Yo! I got a way out!" I screamed towards the kid with the glasses. He ran over and I boosted him up through the hatch. I could here the glass breaking in the front of the bus. I ran over to Robert and Jacob. "We gotta go now" This time they listened to me. They got up and followed me the panic. Everyone was screaming now. I shoved through the people with Jacob and Robert following closely behind. Cries of pain came from the front of the bus. Had they gotten in? What are they doing? We got into the bathroom and I boosted them to the roof before I pulled myself up. All four of us were on the roof. The bus was starting to shake now. The bus seemed to be almost full of the infected by now. The cries of pain were beginning to go away. Were all of the other kids dead? That can't be true. There's no time to think about it. "Guys we've got to get to that balcony right now" I said as I backed up to get a running start. There was a 7 foot gap in between the ledge of the balcony and the bus. I've made jumps around that far before. It wasn't me I was worried about though. The others probably wouldn't be able to make it. We have to risk it. If we waste anymore time this whole bus might topple over. I took a deep breath and sprinted toward the edge. Right as I got to the ledge I sprung up over the gap. There was a brief moment of panic when. I landed with a thud and crashed into the wall before I could stop my momentum. "Jump!" The boy with the he glasses didn't even hesitate. He leapt across and landed right on the edge. I grabbed him before he teetered off. "Robert you're next!" Robert questioned this for a moment. Then he tried to jump. He fell before he could grab the edge. Me and the boy with the glasses had to catch him before he fell even farther. We yanked him up to the safety of the balcony and sat him down. Robert looked shaken up. "Jacob your turn!" "I can't do it Daniel!" He screamed across to us. The bus was shaking violently now. "COME ON" Jacob just shook his head as tears began to stream down his face. With a loud shriek the bus began to tip over. "JACOB!" Robert cried out from behind me. The bus toppled over and Jacob was thrown to the ground. He landed in a crowd of the infected. He got up and began to look around him. He started screaming. All the infected were stumbling towards him now. He was trapped. All we could do is watch. The boy in the glasses turned away and Robert kept screaming to Jacob. They were attacking him. One bit his neck and the others followed suit. "Oh god..." I said out loud. They were eating him. Tearing him apart. One grabbed his leg and tore it from its place. Jacob let out a scream. I knelt over to vomit. In between my heaving I could here Jacob screaming. "ROBERT HELP" "DAD" "MOM PLEASE" I could feel my eyes begin to water. This was terrifying. He was being torn apart and eaten. Blood was everywhere. The infected kept gathering around. Probably attracted by his cries of help. Jacob was wailing now. His words weren't coherent anymore. I turned away. Robert was on his knees sobbing. "What the fuck was that?" I finally said aloud. "We need to move" said the boy with the glasses. He looked unfazed. How could he show no emotion? I know he may not have known him but seeing his entire death unfold... It was blood curdling. I then felt a sense of caution. I have no idea who this kid is. For all I know he could be even more dangerous than the infected.


End file.
